reinosolvidadosfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:Magia
La magia impregna los mundos de D&D y muy amenudo aparece en la forma de un conjuro. Las diferentes clases de personajes poseen formas distintas de aprender y preparar sus conjuros, y los monstruos utilizan los conjuros de formas únicas. Sin importar su fuente, un conjuro sigue algunas reglas en el juego de rol. La magia en los Reinos dependía de la Urdimbre, una especie de red por la que fluía la magia en bruto. Gracias a esta red, un mago podía realizar las más grandes hazañas, pero sin ella no podía ni encender una vela. Se dice que la Urdimbre era el cuerpo de la mismísima Mystra, diosa de la magia, que la dominaba, pero no podía cortar su flujo sin dejar de existir. En la antigüedad, Karso el Loco, uno de los archimagos de Netheril, trató de alcanzar a Mystril, la primera diosa de la magia, lanzando conjuros tan poderosos que podrían haber acabado con la Urdimbre, así que Mystril se sacrificó para salvarla. Su sucesora, la antigua Mystra, hizo que ningún mortal tuviera jamás posibilidad de tener tal cantidad de poder. Sin embargo, con la muerte de la segunda Mystra (Medianoche), la Urdimbre fue destruida, causando la Plaga de los Conjuros, la cual cambio la naturaleza de la magia retornándola a su flujo original. La Urdimbre Los mundos en el multiverso de D&D son lugares mágicos. Toda existencia esta infiltrada de poder mágico, y la energía potencial sin explotar se encuentra en cada roca, arroyo y criatura viva, e incluso en el aire mismo. La magia en bruto es la materia de la creación, la voluntad muda e inconsciente de la existencia, empapando cada fragmento de materia y presente en cada manifestación de la energía por todo el multiverso. Los mortales no pueden moldear directamente esta magia en bruto. En su lugar hacen uso del tejido de la magia, un modo de comunicación entre la voluntad de un lanzador de conjuros y la materia de la magia en bruto. Los lanzadores de los Reinos Olvidados lo llaman la Urdimbre y reconocen que es la esencia de la diosa Mystra, pero los lanzadores poseen muchas formas para nombrar y visualizar este medio de comunicación. Tenga el nombre que tenga, sin la Urdimbre la magia en bruto está cerrada e inaccesible; el archimago más poderoso no puede encender con magia una vela en un área donde la Urdimbre ha sido desgarrada. Pero rodeado por la Urdimbre, un lanzador de conjuros pueden moldear un rayo para destruir a sus enemigos, transportarse cientos de millas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o incluso regresar de la muerte. Toda la magia depende de la Urdimbre, aunque los tipos diferentes de magia acceden a ella de formas diversas. Los conjuros de magos, brujos, hechiceros y bardos comúnmente son llamados magia arcana. Estos conjuros confían en la comprensión, aprendida o intuitiva, de las obras de la Urdimbre. El lanzador puntea directamente los hilos de la Urdimbre para crear el efecto deseado. Los caballeros arcanos y los bribones arcanos también utilizan magia arcana. Los conjuros de los clérigos, druidas, paladines y exploradores son llamados magia divina. El acceso de estos lanzadores de conjuros a la Urdimbre se realiza mediante un poder divino; los dioses, las fuerzas divinas de la naturaleza o el peso sagrado del juramento de un paladín. Siempre que un efecto mágico es creado, los hilos de la Urdimbre se entrelazan, se retuercen y se pliegan para hacer que el efecto sea posible. Cuando los personajes utilizan conjuros de adivinación como detectar magia o identificar, vislumbran la Urdimbre. Un conjuro como disipar magia deshace la Urdimbre. Conjuros como campo antimagia reordenan la Urdimbre para que la magia fluya alrededor del área afectada por el conjuro, en lugar de atravesarla. Y en los lugares donde la Urdimbre está dañada o desgarrada, la magia funciona en formas impredecibles o puede no funcionar en absoluto. Magia Salvaje Se denominan áreas de magia salvaje a aquellas en las que la Urdimbre presenta daños, bien sea debido a lo sucedido durante la Era de los Trastornos, o debido a algún efecto poderoso que distorsione la Urdimbre. Estas zonas pasan desapercibidas hasta que el conjuro de un lanzador sale mal. Estas áreas pueden ser detectadas, e incluso reparadas temporalmente; pero la única forma de repararlas de forma permanente es con conjuros de Deseo o Milagro (y no en todos los casos). Durante la Plaga de los Conjuros, las áreas de Magia Salvajes fueron deformadas terriblemente, transformándose en las "Tierras deformadas por la Plaga", lugares infestados por la Plaga de los Conjuros, los cuales tiene una naturaleza fantástica: motes de tierra flotando por los aires, plantas y criaturas "plagacambiadas" y otras aberraciones mágicas. Cualquier criatura que se acerca a alguna de estas tierras, puede ser afectado por las cicatrices mágicas. Magia muerta Son lugares en los que ocurrieron sucesos de naturaleza arcana o mística sumamente anormales, al grado que se altera la forma en que opera la magia. Hechos como la muerte de un dios, la destrucción de un mytal o la rotura de un artefacto poderoso (al igual que los sucesos de la Era de los Trastornos) pueden dar origen a zonas de magia muerta. En estas zonas, que no afectan a los usuarios de la Urdimbre Sombría, no funciona ningún hechizo debido a un agujero en la Urdimbre. No funcionan los teletransportes hacia zonas de magia muerta, ni quienes se encuentren en estas zonas pueden ser detectados por hechizos de adivinación. Si un usuario de la Urdimbre entra en estas zonas, se sentirá incómodo. Estas zonas sólo pueden ser reparadas de forma permanente con conjuros de Deseo o Milagro. Actualmente, las zonas de magia muerta solo se encuentran en las "Tierras deformadas por la Plaga". Las Escuelas de Magia Las academias de magia agrupan los conjuros en ocho categorías llamadas escuelas de magia. Los eruditos, especialmente los magos, aplican estas categorías a todos los conjuros, creyendo que toda la magia funciona esencialmente de la misma manera, ya provenga de un estudio riguroso o sea concedido por una deidad. Estas escuelas de magia ayudan a describir los conjuros: no poseen reglas propias, aunque algunas reglas hacen referencia a las escuelas. Los conjuros de Adivinación revelan información, ya sea en forma de secretos hace mucho olvidados, visiones delfuturo, los lugares de cosas ocultas, la verdad tras las ilusiones o visiones de gente o lugares lejanos. Los conjuros de Abjuración son protectores en su naturaleza, aunque algunos de ellos poseen usos agresivos. Crean barreras mágicas, niegan efectos dañinos, dañan a los intrusos o expulsan a criaturas a otros planos de existencia. Los conjuros de Conjuración tienen que ver con el transporte de objetos y criaturas de un lugar a otro. Algunos conjuros convocan a criaturas u objetos al lado del lanzador, mientras que otros permiten al lanzador teletransportarse a otro lugar. Algunas conjuraciones crean objetos o efectos de la nada. Los conjuros de Encantamiento afectan a la mente de los demás, influyendo o controlando su conducta. Tales conjuros pueden hacer que los enemigos consideren amigo al lanzador, obligar a criaturas a tomar un curso de acción o incluso controlar a otra criatura como una marioneta. Los conjuros de Evocación manipulan la energía mágica para producir un efecto deseado. Algunos convocan estallidos de fuego o relampagueantes. Otros canalizar energía positiva para sanar heridas. Los conjuros de Ilusión engañan a los sentidos o mentes de los demás. Hacen que la gente vea cosas que no están allí, escuchen sonidos fantasmales o recuerden cosas que nunca tuvieron lugar. Algunas ilusiones crean imágenes fantasmas que cualquier criatura puede ver, pero las ilusiones más maliciosas implantan directamente una imagen en la mente de una criatura. Los conjuros de Nigromancia manipulan las energías de la vida y la muerte. Tales conjuros conceden una reserva adicional de fuerza vital, drenan la energía vital de otra criatura, crean muertos vivientes o incluso devuelven la vida a los muertos. Crear muertos vivientes a través del uso de conjuros nigrománticos como reanimar a los muertos no es una buena acción, y solo lanzadores malignos utilizan frecuentemente tales conjuros. Los conjuros de Transmutación cambian las propiedades de una criatura, objeto o entorno. Podrían convertir a un enemigo en una criatura inofensiva, mejorar la fuerza de un aliado, hacer que un objeto se mueva a la orden del lanzador o mejorar las aptitudes sanadoras innatas de una criatura para recuperar rápidamente de una herida. SUPERNATURAL POWERS AND PSIONICS The inborn magical abilities of certain creatures, the acquired supernatural powers of people such as monks, and psionic abilities are similar in that their users don't ma nipulate the Weave in the customary way that spellcasters do. The mental s tate of the user is vita lly important: monks and some psionics-users train long and hard to attain the right frame of mind, while creatures with supernatural powers have that mind-set in their nature. How these abilities are related to the Weave remains a matter of debate; many students of the arcane believe that the use of the so-called Unseen Art is an aspect of magical talent that can't be directly studied or taught. MAGIC ITEMS Where a spell effect is brought to life by manipulating the threads of the Weave, the creation of a magic item ties some of those threads together in a specific way, to produce the desired effect for as long as the item lasts. The Weave provides immediately available energy for spells and also enables those who know the craft to harness that energy inside an object until it is called forth by its user (who, of course, need not be a spellcaster). In some cases, the magic of an item must be tied to its wielder; representing an entwining of the threads of the Weave between wielder and object known as attunement. As with all matters related to magic, the number of items to which a s ingle being can be attuned is limited, but the benefits of such a relationship can be considerable. MYTH A LS Mythals are some of the most powerful magic in the world of Tori!, constructs that bind and shape the Weave in a particular location, sometimes so powerfully that the rules of magic or even reality can be bent or rewritten. A mythal is a permanent field of overlapping magical wards and effects tied to a specific location. In its original usage, this term applied to the works of High Magic that protected ancient elven cities. It has since been expanded to cover all manner of similar protections, from the immense floating cities of fallen Netheril to the wards of Silverymoon to the smaller- but no less effective- workings of magic that keep safe important locations like Candlekeep. Even the many-layered wards and effects of Undermountain, beneath Waterdeep, are considered a mythal by some. Most my thals are defensive in nature, designed to restrict the kinds of magic that can be employed in the area they govern, and the most common restrictions are concerned with teleportation and conjuration magic. Evereska's mythal influences the weather of the area and wards its inhabitants against disease, while the mythal of undersea Myth Nantar makes its waters breathable and more comfortable for creatures not s uited to underwater life. * Los Dungeon Masters pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante los eventos tras la saga THE WEAVE The Weave is an essential element of the universe, running through everything in unseen threads. Some creatures, objects, and locations have deep, intrinsic ties to the Weave and can perform extraordinary feats that come naturally to them (a beholder's flight, a vampire's charming gaze, a dragon's breath weapon, and so forth) . Creatures with the necessary talent and s kill can also manipulate the Weave to perform magic by cas ting spells. The Weave isn't norma lly visible or detectable, even through the use of spells. Detect magic doesn't let you perceive the Weave, for instance. The Weave isn't magic, precisely, any more than a collection of threads is a garment; it's the raw material from which the tapestry of magic is woven. In two senses, both the metaphorical and the real, the goddess Mystra is the Weave. She is its keeper and tender, but a ll three times the goddess of magic has died or been separated from her divinity (twice as Mystra, and once as her predecessor, Mystryl), magic has been twis ted or has fail ed entirely. With Mystra's last death and the coming of the Spellplague, the Weave was thought destroyed, and the term lost its significance. Since the end of the most recent Sundering, both Mystra and the Weave have returned to their roles of centuries pas t, and s pells and magic items are more reliable than they had been while the Spell plague raged. Informacion de como crear itemes mágicos aparece enla guía del DM. ↖ Volver a Wiki Reinos Olvidados | Visitar Últimos Eventos | Ir a Portales ↘ Categoría:Magia Categoría:Portal Categoría:Portales Categoría:Reinos Olvidados